


Footprints

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, Sirius-POV character piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footprints

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

For all those years, I knew what people thought. Sirius Black. Class slut. Swaggering around Hogwarts like a whore at the dockside. But that stopped. It stopped with you, Remus.

Do you remember James laughing when we went to him, hand in hand and declared our love for one another? How he said he'd wondered how long it would take us to acknowledge it. I know I was surprised, but you'd laughed with him. Peter didn't take it so well though, remember? He muttered something about 'freakishness', something about our affection for one another going against all the laws of nature.

None of them really understood you, Remus, but I did. Understood you so well that I almost experienced the same physical pains every month at the full moon. My heart almost broke with the agony of our forced separation - that was why I suggested to James and Peter that we try to become Animagi.

I remember that day now, as I lie here next to you, gazing on your face, so gentle in repose. Nobody would believe that only an hour ago we were wrapped around one another in the dying throes of our mutual ardour, our flesh melded as one, our desperate need for each other driving us to an unimaginable crescendo of ecstasy...then gently ebbing away to warm contentment.

Pushing back your tawny brown hair, I look carefully at your much-beloved face. You are my heart and soul, Remus, my everything. When you leave me once a month, all I have are my memories of you, and the imprint of your footprints in the ground outside. Footprints that lead you away from me and into a world I do not understand.

Not that I love you any the less because of what you are. Just because you are a werewolf cannot - COULD not possibly change these feelings I harbour for you in my heart.

But with each waxing of the moon, I begin to doubt. I am afraid, Remus. Afraid that every time you pad out of this cottage that it will be the last time I see you. That you will lose yourself to your lupine nature, that you will heed the call of the wild finally and leave me, leave us.

I know I have this 'tough guy' exterior, Remus, but that IS all that it is. An exterior. You are the only person who has ever cracked the tough nutshell and glimpsed the kernel of my feelings.

Severus was furious when I told him that our 'relationship-that-never-was' was never going to be. This is not in any way boastful, but Severus held a candle for me for a long time, and I think he hated you so much when he discovered just who my heart had gone to. That's why he got so suspicious about your regular disappearances.

But you are mine, and selfish as that sounds, I am glad.

We have three days until the full moon, Remus. I have three days to make you finally understand what it is I want from you.

I want you to lock those werewolf jaws around me. Sink those teeth into my flesh. Rid me of this humanity. Make me like you. I love you so much that I can no longer sit by and witness your pain. I want to be part of it. To understand you. To...help you.

Then when the moon reaches its zenith, there will be a second set of footprints leading into the night.

[ENDS]


End file.
